The present invention relates generally to an improved train, and more specifically to articulated couplings between the cars of integral trains and an intermodal integral train for transporting highway vehicles having their own wheels or other types of loads, without wheels, such as containers.
The design of special cars to be used in a railroad system to carry containers or trucks or truck trailers have generally been modifications of existing railroad stock. These systems have not been designed to operate in the normal railway environment which imposes shock leads on the cars during switching and operating periods, and thus, have not taken advantage of the fact that these lighter loads could be designed for if cars were never uncoupled for switching operations. The economy and operation of the lighter weight trains that could thus be designed, as well as economies in the cost of original material were not taken into account.
An integral train can be made up of a number of subtrains called elements. Each element consists of one or two power cabs (locomotives) and a fixed number of essentially permanently coupled cars. The cars and power cabs are tightly coupled together in order to reduce the normal slack between the cars. The reduction of the slack results in a corresponding reduction in the dynamic forces which the cars are required to withstand during the run in and out of the train slack. The reduction of the dynamic forces allows for the use of lighter cars, which allows for an increase in the cargo weight for a given overall train weight and therefore an increase in train efficiency. Additional improvements in efficiency were to be obtained through the truck design and from other sources.
A complete train would consist of one or more elements. The elements could be rapidly and automatically connected together to form a single train. It is expected that in certain cases elements would be dispatched to pick up cargo and then brought together to form a single train. The cargo could then be transported to the destination and the elements separated. Each element could then deliver its cargo to the desired location. Each element would be able to function as a separate train or as a portion of a complete train. The complete train could be controlled from any element in the train. The most likely place for control would be the element at the head end of the train, but it was anticipated that under circumstances such as a failure in the leading unit, the train would be controlled from a following element.
Federal Regulations require brake inspections whenever a train is made up and periodically during its operation. The inspection Procedure involves the application and release of the train brakes and an inspection of each car on the train to verify that the brakes function as expected. This process is very time consuming. The communications cable running through the train makes it possible for the control system automatically and rapidly to perform the brake inspection.
It is well known that when trains go around a sharp curve, the railroad truck must rotate relative to the body to allow the train to negotiate the curve. Various railroad truck constructions have been provided to allow this to happen. Similarly, articulated couplings have been provided between cars to help steer the railroad cars around the turns. These generally have included adjustable linkages connecting the cars to each other and laterally displaced to complementarily elongate and contract. In some trains, a common railroad truck has been provided between adjacent cars which constitutes the articulated coupling. The cars are joined to the truck to pivot at a point along their longitudinal axis and rods are provided at both ends of the truck and connected to each of the cars such that the axle of the truck bisects the angle defined by the adjacent lateral axis of the adjacent cars.
Although these systems have been designed for yaw or rotation about the vertical axis defined by the pin connection therebetween, and for pitch or rotation about the lateral axis due to height variations along the longitudinal axis of the track, but they have not been designed to limit roll or rotation about the longitudinal axis at the articulated coupling. Prior art articulated couplings have a male member received longitudinally in a female member and a vertical pin inserted. The longitudinal stress on the coupling has to be relieved before the pin can be removed for decoupling.
Thus, it is an object of the present invention to provide an articulated coupling which facilitates yaw and pitch while limiting roll.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a uniquely designed train system to accommodate containers, trucks and truck trailers.
A further object of the present invention is to provide an articulated joint which is easily decoupled.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a unique car structure which is essentially a continuous platform.
A still further object of the present invention is to provide a slack-free, wear self-compensating coupling between cars.
These and other objects of the invention are attained by providing a central coupling and one or more pairs of pivoted side bearings or couplings spaced along the lateral axis of the cars. The central coupling is at the longitudinal axis of the car and between two side bearings which are laterally spaced therefrom. The central coupling which is mated at adjacent ends of adjacent cars to transmit draft forces, facilitate the pivoting of the cars relative to each other about a vertical axis at the first coupling or yaw, facilitate pivoting about a lateral axis at the coupling or pitch and permit relative roll motion. The pivoted side bearings, however, restrict pivoting about the longitudinal axis or roll facilitating yaw and pitch. Thus, in totality the coupling system components cooperates to facilitate Yaw and pitch while restricting roll.
The preferred structure of the side bearings, includes a cylindrical female member coaxial with the lateral axis of the body and a male member having a concave surface for receiving the respective female members. While the female members are fixed to one end of the body, the male members contact a horizontal surface on the other end of the body to move on the body and allow the male members to be coaxial with the axis of the mating female members of an adjacent car. Each pair of side bearings include structure which maintains the respective male members coaxial along an axis parallel to the axis of the female members of the adjacent car during mating. This structure includes side faces on the male and female members spaced along the lateral axis so as to engage during mating to produce the alignment.
The male and female members of the central coupling, which is on the longitudinal axis, have mating spherical surfaces to faciliate pivoting about the vertical axis. The center of these coincident spherical surfaces is on the axis of the side cylindrical part of the side bearinqs. The female member of the central coupling includes a pair of collars, one of which moves along the longitudinal axis in a direction to tighten the spherical female surface formed between the two yokes to maintain close clearance in the central coupling. Since the central coupling is the only coupling which must be opened to permit the separation of cars, the cars are readily separated or assembled by disassembling only the central coupling.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description of the invention when considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.